1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel, and more particularly to reinforced safety gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that snow skiers, whether engaged in competition or merely recreation, are prone to accidents that can be of a severe nature causing immobilization of various limbs for an extended period of time. Many devices are known to protect the skier from bodily injury, such as helmets for the head, goggles for the eyes, boots for the foot and ankle regions. Other protection devices limiting the danger of falling are safety bindings that release during a fall, and tip barriers to prevent crossing of skis.
All prior art devices aforementioned are of a preventative nature, thus serving to aid in the safe participation of a potentially dangerous sport.
Along with these previously mentioned prior art safety devices, there is also a great need to protect the parts of the hand that can be broken or injured while using that hand to break the force of a fall. Such a device would most logically be incorporated in the handwear. There heretofore has been an unsatisfied need that combines a serviceable ski glove and brace for prevention of common hand injuries sustained by skiers.